Ich dziecko/I/01
Kategoria:Ich dziecko CZĘŚĆ PIERWSZA ROZDZIAŁ I Było to w owe dni, kiedy linia frontu, jak ognista wstęga gnana wiatrem, od wschodu posuwała się naprzód z nieprawdopodobną szybkością, niczym pożar w wyschniętym stepie. Zwijała się w konwulsyjnych skrętach, naprężała się jak cięciwa łuku, zrywała się i wiązała w supły, lecz wciąż biegła na zachód, pochłaniając coraz to nowe wsie, miasta, ziemie, coraz gwałtowniej, coraz chciwiej wdzierając się w Rzeczypospolitą. W Warszawie, w Sztabie Generalnym, szeleściły złowrogo szare arkusze map, chyliły się nad nimi poorane zmarszczkami czoła generałów, zaczerwienione od bezsenności oczy, liczyły gorączkowo kilometry, i godziny, transporty i oddziały, siły wroga i własne. Przez otwarte okna wlewało się upalne lato, wlewał się gorący oddech miasta, oddech szybki, nierówny, drgający podnieceniem, przerywany przejmującym krzykiem: — Do broni!... Do broni!... Drżało i rozpłomieniało się w tym okrzyku każde serce, budziły się najmniej czułe sumienia, zaczynała pulsować najzimniejsza krew, z niewiarygodną łatwością rozsypywały się w gruzy przemyślne teorie, wątpliwości, obawy, a nawet zwykły egoizm, zwykły strach. — Do broni!... — wołały jaskrawymi literami plakaty. A pod nimi jak urzeczone stały grupki ludzi, wpatrując się w to krótkie wezwanie, w to wezwanie napęczniałe treścią, którą trzeba było już w duszy własnej odczytać. — Do broni! — wołali z przygodnych mównic siwowłosi weterani sześćdziesiątego trzeciego roku, a po ich twarzach spływały łzy, niewiadomo, czy łzy szczęścia, iż oto znowu po wielu latach to wezwanie narodowi rzucić mogą, czy łzy rozpaczy, że sami już karabinu nie udźwigną. — Do broni! — krzyczało wszystko, co żyło. Ulicami przeciągały pochody, na placach gromadziły się tłumy. Przed biurami werbunkowymi stały długie kolejki. Ochotnicy. Setki, tysiące, dziesiątki tysięcy... Naród, jak wielki, potężny zwierz, ocknął się i „wzbudził gniew w piersiach swoich”. Polnymi drogami, pośród zielonych zbóż szli młodzi chłopcy z tobołkami na plecach, z małych cichych miasteczek, z wielkich miast, z ubogich dzielnic robotniczych i z białych pałaców, z ław szkolnych, z biur, z warsztatów i sklepów szli, napływali ochotnicy. A gdy jeden drugiego spotkał, gdy jeden drugiemu w oczy spojrzał, odnajdywał w nim swoje myśli, swoje uczucia, swoje pragnienia i nadzieje, odnajdywał brata, nawet więcej niż brata, bo samego siebie. Z głębi kraju sunęły na wschód długie, czerwone pociągi, pełne żołnierskiego śpiewu. Śmiały się młode twarze, w oczach paliła się zuchowata ciekawość, w mózgach żądza bohaterstwa, a serca biły szybciej, a krew pulsowała mocniej, a ręce ściskały groźniej broń, którą ledwie poznać zdążyły. Odprowadzały tych chłopców miliony rąk kreślących za nimi znak krzyża, miliony westchnień, życzeń i ślubowań. A w Naczelnym Dowództwie dniami i nocami terkotały aparaty Hughesa. Niestrudzone, monotonne przynosiły i wysyłały meldunki, rozkazy. Dzień i noc terkotały Hughesy, dzień i noc warczały motocykle łączników, dzień i noc dzwoniły telefony, a w korytarzach rozlegał się tupot przyśpieszonych kroków. Właśnie blady, pogodny świt zaczął rozjaśniać niebo, gdy otworzyły się drzwi gabinetu i adiutant z białą kartką w ręku wybiegł, by ją bez straty minuty czasu wręczyć telegrafiście. Zaterkotał aparat, a w pół godziny później, na odległej o setki kilometrów stacji zatrzymano długi czerwony pociąg, cofnięto go, przestawiono zwrotnicę i skierowano w innym kierunku. „Pozycje na odcinku Lewocha — Towiaty muszą by utrzymane za wszelką cenę do piątku włącznie”. Na odcinku Lewocha — Towiaty wgryzł się w ziemię mocno już poszczerbiony pułk piechoty. Z za lasu trzy baterie polówek ziały nieustannym ogniem, zasypując polskie okopy piaskiem i darnią. W ciągu dwóch dni czternaści razy ruszała bolszewicka tyraliera do ataku. Sześć razy kozacy zrywali się do szarży, by sforsować groblę. Szeroko rozciągające się soczyste, zielone łąki zryte były niczym świński wygon lejami po granatach, na grobli piętrzyła się góra trupów końskich i ludzkich. Gdy wiatr zmieniał kierunek zaduch rozkładających się ciał zalewał okopy. Żołnierze, którzy od dwóch dni nie mieli w ustach ciepłej strawy, dostawali nudności. Zresztą i tu trupów nie brakowało. Trudno było nadążyć z grzebaniem. Dowódca pułku z posępną miną patrzył na wciąż wydłużającą się listę poległych. Z drugiej kompanii zostało dwudziestu trzech a z czwartej — ośmiu ludzi. „Pozycje na odcinku Lewocha — Towiaty muszą być utrzymane za wszelką cenę do piątku włącznie” — czytał dowódca pułku telefonogram i na jego twarzy zjawił się blady uśmiech. Przecież wiedział, że do piątku nie będzie już miał nawet stu bagnetów. Już wczoraj miały nadejść posiłki: batalion nie wyćwiczonych wprawdzie, lecz za to ochotników. Bądź co bądź materiał świeży. Tymczasem gdzieś na kolei zrobił się zator i Bóg wie, kiedy przybędą. O zmroku bolszewicy znowu ruszyli do ataku. Zaszczękały gwałtownie karabiny maszynowe. Pod ich ogniem czerwoni trzy razy cofali się, lecz za czwartym zdołali dotrzeć do okopów. Zawyły ręczne granaty i już po chwili przyszło do starcia na bagnety. Jednocześnie korzystając z zamilknięcia maszynek, kozacy ruszyli ku grobli. Na szczęście pilnujący ze swą kompanią mokradeł, porucznik Zabielski zdążył zorientować się w sytuacji i przysunąwszy swój oddział do samej grobli, zamknął ją ogniem. Bitwa trwała w całej pełni, gdy na odległej o półtora kilometra stacji Towiaty zatrzymał się wreszcie oczekiwany tak dawno pociąg z posiłkami. Czekał tu już na nich adiutant dowódcy pułku z rozkazem. Żołnierze wysypywali się z wagonów. W ciemności i w zamieszaniu formowały się szeregi i już po pięciu minutach wytężonym marszem ruszyły ku okopom. Kompania, w której był Justyn Kielski, od razu została skierowana na prawe skrzydło gdzie nieprzyjaciel zdołał już wyprzeć z okopów trzecią i resztki czwartej kompanii, a zachodząc od Chominowa, mógł wedrzeć się na tyły. Pod Chominowem gęsto terkotały karabiny i raz po raz wyrastały w ciemnościach ogniste krzaki wybuchających granatów ręcznych. Od zarośli dolatywało wycie kilkuset gardzieli: — Urraaa!... U rrraaa!... — Kompania biegiem! — zakomenderował porucznik Libawski. Justyn biegł w pierwszej dwójce. Plecak stawał się coraz cięższy, serce łomotało gwałtownie. — Więc to tak wygląda wojna — myślał. Gdzieś daleko odezwały się annaty. Nad głowami z przeciągłym jękiem przelatywały pociski, których celem widocznie była stacja kolejowa, gdyż w tamtej stronie raz po raz rozlegały się głuche detonacje. Wpadli teraz na kartoflisko. Było bardzo trudno biec przez brózdy. Nogi plątały się w naci. W piersiach nie starczało tchu. — Urraa!... Urraaa!... — dobiegał od zarośli nieustający ryk. Na lewo na czarnym tle chominowskich sadów, wytryskiwały światełka: to cofający się odstrzeliwali się bezładnie lecz gęsto. Oddział Justyna został zatrzymany na skraju łąki. Jak najciszej rozlokowano się w suchym, dość głębokim rowie. Nieprzyjaciel widocznie nie spodziewał się niebezpieczeństwa od flanki, gdyż parł wciąż naprzód. Już w mroku można było rozróżnić szybko poruszające się grupki bolszewików. Najwidoczniej chcieli zepchnąć Polaków ku zabudowaniom wioski i jednym zamachem zająć stację kolejową. Porucznik Libawski miał jednak zimną krew, przypuścił ich na kilkaset kroków. Sto kilkadziesiąt karabinów odezwało się jednocześnie. Raz, drugi trzeci... Ręce Justynowi drżały. Strzelał nie celując, widział wprawdzie biegnące i padające postacie, ale wszystko to wydawało mu się nierealne i nie tyle straszne, co dziwne. Lecz najważniejsze było to, że wcale nie odczuwał lęku. W głębi duszy zawsze uważał siebie za tchórza, a oto jest na froncie, jest w bitwie i nie boi się bynajmniej. Podniecenia i oszołomienia nie można przecież nazwać strachem. Bolszewicy już po minucie zorientowali się w sytuacji i rzucili się do odwrotu. Kompania por. Libawskiego ruszyła gęstą tyralierą za nimi. Po chwili połączyła się z oddziałem od Chominowa i okopy zostały odzyskane w niespełna godzinę. Minęli je, posuwając się wciąż naprzód wśród nieustannego grzechotu karabinów. Z dowództwa pułku przyszedł rozkaz okopania się wzdłuż polnej drogi, gdzie falistość terenu dawała korzystniejsze warunki obronne, niż na dawnej pozycji. Toteż, gdy około północy zamilkła bolszewicka artyleria i zapanował na linii spokój, po stronie polskiej zaczęły pracować łopaty. Do świtu wszystko było gotowe. Szeregowiec Justyn Kielski wraz z czterema kolegami został przydzielony do obsługi karabinu maszynowego, którego gniazdo znajdowało się na wierzchołku niedużego pagórka w leju, pozostałym po wybuchu granatu bolszewickiego. Komendę sprawował tu kapral Marek Domaszewicz, wysoki, barczysty blondyn, nie o wiele starszy od swoich podkomendnych, lecz wzbudzający w nich, jako w nowicjuszach zaufanie i szacunek nie tylko szarżą i aureolą doświadczonego żołnierza, lecz i tym niezachwianym spokojem w ruchach i głosie tym tonem, który znamionował urodzonego zwierzchnika. — Wasze nazwiska? — zapytał krótko. Meldowali się po kolei, gdy Justyn wymienił swoje, kapral zapytał: — Czy jesteście spokrewnieni z historykiem malarstwa Bernardem Kielskim? — Tak jest, panie kapralu, to mój ojciec. Miał wielką ochotę zapytać, czy kapral zna jego ojca osobiście, czy tyko z książek, obawiał się jednak, że byłoby to zbyt poufałe w stosunku do przełożonego. W każdym razie poczuł doń odrazu wielką sympatię. Dzięki niemu po raz pierwszy od trzech tygodni, to jest odkąd włożył na siebie mundur, przestał być anonimowym szeregowcem, po raz pierwszy odnalazł siebie, Justyna Kielskiego i to napełniło go radością... Nie czas jednak było na rozmyślania. Kapral Domaszewski zaczął objaśniać konstrukcję karabinu maszynowego i pokazywać jak należy obchodzić się z tą bronią. Podczas krótkiego, bo zaledwie półmiesięcznego przeszkolenia w kadrze, nie uczono ich tego. Po wykładzie kapral egzaminował podkomendnych kolejno. Najlepiej wypadł egzamin szeregowca Duchonia. Okazało się, że w cywilu był on czeladnikiem ślusarskim i pracował w arsenale. Gdy i odpowiedzi Kielskiego okazały się dobre, a jego próby manipulowania przy maszynce też nie zawiodły, kapral zapytał: — Jesteście studentem? — Studiuję architekturę, panie kapralu. — W Warszawie? — Tak jest, panie kapralu. — No, to jeżeli obaj wrócimy z tej wojny, będziemy kolegowali. — Niezmiernie jestem rad, panie kapra1u — szczerze wybuchnął Kielski. — Właściwie studiuję rolnictwo, ale zamierzam również zapisać się na architekturę. Będziemy kolegami. Wyciągnął do Justyna dużą, silną rękę. Niebo nad lasem zaróżowiło się. — Już niedługo słońce wzejdzie — powiedział kapral Domaszewicz. — Zdrzemnę się godzinę. Położył sobie jeden z plecaków jod głowę i po chwili już spał. — Morowy chłop — szepnął z uznaniem szeregowiec Duchoń. Justyn w milczeniu przyglądał się spalonej na brąz twarzy śpiącego. Wkrótce po wschodzie słońca odezwały się baterie nieprzyjacielskie, zaś po trzygodzinnej kanonadzie bolszewicy ruszyli od ataku. Wzdłuż całej linii zaterkotały karabiny maszynowe. Kapral Domaszewicz bez pośpiechu kierował swój, przeważnie na grupki, ciągnące biegiem „Maksimy”. — Najważniejszą jest rzeczą tłumaczył — unieszkodliwić ich maszynki, zanim zdołają je umieścić i okopać. Swoją receptę zaś tak skutecznie wprowadzał w czyn, że do południa nie udało się bolszewikom uplasować przed ich odcinkiem ani jednego „pieska”. Wkrótce nieprzyjaciel zaniechał ataków, natomiast jego artyleria widoczni zdobyła lepszego obserwatora, gdyż pociski zaczęły gęsto padać na polskie okopy. Z pagórka Justyn widział jak na dłoni swoją kompanię, cofającą się ku zaroślom. W tej samej chwili granat wyrżnął w lewy stok pagórka i Justyn po raz pierwszy zobaczył śmierć: szeregowiec Duchoń stoczył się do leja. Wybuch zerwał mu połowę czaszki. Upadł z rozkrzyżowanymi rękami. Na piasek bluzgała jaskrawo czerwona krew. — Jezus, Maria! — wyszeptał jeden z żołnierzy. Justyn był blady, jak płótno. Przed minutą częstował Duchonia papierosem, przed minutą leżał obok niego na krawędzi leja... — Biedak — mruknął Domaszewicz — jeszcze wojny nie powąchał i już po nim. W kwadrans potem drugi pocisk spadł tuż przy wzgórzu, a jego odłamki zraniły dwóch szeregowców: Łomacki dostał w sam łokieć i wył z bólu, Kosiak trzymał się oburącz za udo, z którego obficie spływała krew. — Do licha! — zaklął kapral. — Macie opatrunki? Mieli w plecakach. Domaszewicz z wprawą zabrał się do bandażowania. Gdy skończył, powiedział: — Wy, Żurowski, musicie ich odprowadzić na tyły, do wsi. Tam zameldujecie się u dowódcy i powtórzycie, że zostałem tu przy maszynce tylko z szeregowcem Kielskim. Proszę o przysłanie czterech albo pięciu ludzi. Amunicji mam dość. Żarcia też. Żurowski z pojękującym Łomackim wzięli pod ręce Kosiaka i pokuśtykali ku swoim. W leju zostali Domaszewicz i Kielski. — No, otrząśnij się bracie — zawołał kapral — napatrzysz się jeszcze lepszych rzeczy. Justyn siedział z podkurczonymi nogami i nie mógł wydobyć z siebie ani słowa. Ziemia w leju nasiąkła rudymi plamami. Trup Duchonia leżał bezwładni, jak worek. Nad głowami wyły wciąż przelatujące pociski. — Bądźcie mężczyzną! — uderzył Justyna po ramieniu kapral. — Ja... ja... — No, co? — Boję się. Domaszewicz zaśmiał się: — To ci nowina! A kto się nie boi?... Ja też się boję. Ale widzisz bracie, to moja prywatna sprawa. Każdy powinien chować dla siebie swój strach. Na tym polega żołnierka. Justyn potrząsnął głową. — Nie potrafię być żołnierzem... — Bajki. — Widzę przecie... Jestem do niczego. Domaszewicz usiadł przy nim: — Jak pan sądzi? — zapytał. — Czy ja nie przeżywałem na początku podobnych chwil? — Myślę, że nie. — Otóż właśnie, że tak. Tylko nauczyłem się panować nad nerwami. Idąc na front przecież każdy wie, że czeka go śmierć. Jeżeli zaś chodzi o kalectwo, no, to też nie pożałuje pan przecież dla ojczyzny swojej ręki czy nogi. Napewno myślał pan też o tym, wstępując do wojska. — Oczywiście. — Więc skąd ten lęk?... Nerwy. Tylko nerwy. Strach instynktowny, fizjologiczny. A zdając sobie z tego sprawę, człowiek inteligentny, potrafi nad tym zapanować. — Będę się starał — szepnął Justyn. — To jest dobry, bardzo dobry sport, bracie, taka watka z lękiem! Człowiek czuje swoje człowieczeństwo. Nabiera do siebie szacunku. Poklepał Justyna po kolanie, wstał i gwiżdżąc jakąś melodię, podczołgał się do krawędzi leja, by rzucić okiem na siną linię lasu na horyzoncie, skąd lada minuta mogli znów ruszyć bolszewicy do ataku. Justyn pomału wracał do siebie. Przyjacielski ton kaprala i jego argumenty zrobiły swoje. Uczuciowa, wrażliwa, może nawet przewrażliwiona natura Justyna wchłaniała szybko każdy nastrój. Poczuł też niewymowną wdzięczność dla tego obcego człowieka, dla zwierzchnika bądź co bądź który zamiast wyśmiać lub zwymyślać podkomendnego, odniósł się doń tak serdecznie. Powinien mu powiedzieć: — Jestem szczęśliwy, naprawdę szczęśliwy, że pana poznałem. Ale powiedzieć to mało. Trzeba mu dać dowód, że mu uwierzył, że nie pożałuje wysiłków, by opanować nerwy... — Nie, przed zmierzchem nie ruszą się — z przekonaniem oświadczył Domaszewicz, zsuwając się na dół. — Myślą, że wykurzą nas polówkami. — Ale nie wykurzą? — Nie ma mowy. Oczywiście zamieszania narobią. Ale nie ustąpimy. Mamy podobno rozkaz wytrwać do piątku. Jeszcze trzy dni. Nie bez tego, by nam tu nie podesłali pomocy. Przydałyby się ze dwie baterie. No, czas coś przegryźć. Wydobył puszkę konserw i zabrał się do otwierania jej przy pomocy bagnetu. — Wyście pewno też głodni? — spojrzał na Kielskiego i złapał jego wzrok, skierowany na trupa Duchonia. — A tak, musimy go pochować. Pomóżcie mi. Z wysiłkiem dźwignęli zwłoki i wyciągnęli je na stok pagórka. Tu złożyli ciało w jednym z lejów i przysypali ziemią. Domaszewicz rozejrzał się: — Ani kawałka drzewa — mruknął. — Biedak, nawet krzyża nie będzie miał. Justyn zaciskał zęby, by nie wybuchnąć płaczem. Zdobył się jednak i na to, by przestać przysiadać przy każdym przelatującym nad głowami pocisku. Kapral nie zwracał na ich wycie żadnej uwagi, należało zachować się, jak on. Do jedzenia jednak nie miał ochoty. Podczas przenoszenia Duchonia umazał ręce krwią, a chociaż je wytarł o trawę na skórze zostały wyraźne ślady. Przewidywania kaprala sprawdziły się. Słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi, a nieprzyjaciel nie szedł do ataku. Natomiast im więcej upływało czasu, tym bardziej niepokoili się. Zbliżała się noc, a z kompanii nie przysyłano pomocy. — Wygląda na to, że o nas zapomniano — odezwał się wreszcie Kielski. — To niemożliwe — zaprzeczył kapral. — Wyślą ich dla bezpieczeństwa gdy się ściemni. Istniała jeszcze jedna ewentualność, o której wszakże Domaszewicz nie chciał Justynowi mówić. Mianowicie mogło się zdarzyć że Żurowski z rannymi nie dotarł do wsi. Teren, który musieli przebyć, był zrana pod gęstym obstrzałem. Jeżeli zginęli, w kompanii nie wiedzą w ogóle, że przy maszynce na wzgórzu zostało tylko dwóch ludzi. Właściwie należałoby posłać Kielskiego do dowódcy. Kapral spojrzał nań z namysłem. Chłopak był już znacznie spokojniejszy. Jednak jest nowicjuszem i kto wie czy potrafi na czas odnaleźć kompanię, która wycofała się gdzieś w stronę wsi i przed spodziewanym wieczornym atakiem będzie wracała oczywiście do okopów. Kielski może się z nimi rozminąć, zbłądzić... Znowuż iść samemu — zbyt wielkie ryzyko. Jeżeli bolszewicy ruszą się wcześniej, „maszynka” i nader ważny punkt obronny przepadną. — Ostatecznie niech będzie, co ma być — zdecydował się — zostaniemy i jakoś sobie damy radę we dwójkę. Zachodziło już słońce. — Nie przychodzą — zauważył Kielski. — Jeszcze czas. A zresztą obędziemy się w razie czego i bez pomocy. Umiecie obchodzić się z ręcznymi granatami? — Przechodziłem ćwiczenia. — Więc wszystko w porządku. Chodźcie no, jeszcze powprawiajcie się z tą „maszynką”. Jak wam na imię? — Justyn. — Możesz, Justyn, mówić do mnie na ty. Nazywam się Marek. W szeregu, w służbie, inna rzecz, ale tak nie ma się co ceremoniować. Bruderszaftu nie wypijemy bo nie ma czym. Zaśmiał się i mocno uścisnął rękę towarzysza. I jemu od pierwszej chwili podobał się Kielski, jego smukła sylwetka, niski melodyjny timbre głosu, czarna lekko sfalowana czupryna, a zwłaszcza oczy. Justyn miał rzeczywiście uderzająco piękne oczy, niemal zupełnie czarne, podłużne, o gęstych długich rzęsach. Głównie ze względu na te oczy koledzy w młodszych klasach gimnazjum nazywali go Justynką. On sam nie zdawał sobie sprawy z jaką wyrazistością jego oczy odzwierciadlają każdy jego nastrój, każde uczucie. Najczęściej miały wyraz rozmarzony i wówczas naprawdę przypominał dziewczynę. Gdy jednak wpadał w gniew, lub był usposobiony radośnie, właśnie dzięki zmianie wyrazu oczu zmieniał się wręcz nie do poznania. Prawie nie pamiętał matki, która umarła, gdy miał lat siedem, ale wiedział, że jest do niej bardzo podobny. W gabinecie ojca wisiał ogromny jej portret. Matka Justyna była z pochodzenia Ormianką i po niej odziedziczył kolor włosów i śniadą, matową cerę i oczy. Odziedziczył też tę miękkość w obejściu, która tak łatwo jednała mu życzliwość ludzką. A bez niej nie umiałby żyć. Może dlatego że leżało to w jego naturze, a może z przyzwyczajenia. Nigdy nie miał żadnego wroga, nie spotykał nawet niechętnych sobie ludzi. Wszyscy odnosili się doń serdecznie i z sympatią. I może dlatego nigdy też nie miał — przyjaciela. W nim samym była jakaś granica, jakaś strefa otoczona wysokim murem, poza który nie chciał, nie mógł wpuścić nikogo, nawet ojca. Przyjaźnił się z wieloma kolegami, lecz były to przyjaźnie zewnętrzne, powierzchowne, automatyczne, zrodzone nie z potrzeby uczuciowej lecz z braku przeszkód do zbliżenia się. To też zbliżenie się nigdy nie mogło być całkowite, nie sięgało do osobistego rezerwatu. I teraz nagle spotkał człowieka. Spędził z nim zaledwie kilkanaście godzin, a już gotów był otworzyć przed nim wszystkie bramy do najosobistszych, do najstaranniej strzeżonych swoich uczuć i myśli, przeżyć i marzeń. Tak, to musiała być przyjaźń: bezgraniczna ufność, gotowość do wszelkich poświęceń do wszelkich ofiar... W milczeniu ściskał rękę Marka, a Marek czytał to wszystko w jego oczach. I jeżeli nic nie powiedział, jeżeli nie uściskał Justyna, to tylko dlatego, że uważał za rzecz niemęską, za rzecz niemal nieprzyzwoitą okazywanie jakichkolwiek uczuć, a już tym bardziej czułości. Nie pisany, nie wypowiedziany pakt jednak został zawarty, a samo życie miało go umocnić. Słońce już zaszło i w zagłębieniach terenu zaczęły kłaść się długie cienie. Marek i Justyn po długich wprawkach z karabinem maszynowym rozpoczęli systematyczne przygotowania do obrony. Wygodnie rozmieścili amunicję, w pobliżu rozłożyli granaty ręczne, oczyścili z piasku zamki karabinów i czekali, zajadając konserwy i przegryzając pysznymi amerykańskimi galetami. Tymczasem kanonada dział bolszewickich wzmogła się nagle, ale nad nimi przestały przelatywać pociski. Cały ogień, jak świadczyły odgłosy wybuchów, skierowany został na pozycje po drugiej stronie mokradeł, na pozycje pod Lewochą. — Co to znaczy? — zdziwił się Justyn. — Trudno wiedzieć. — Skoro walą na Lewochę, widocznie tam będą atakować, a nam dadzą spokój. Marek skinął głową. — Zupełnie możliwe. Lecz możliwe również, że takie właśnie przekonanie chcą bolszewicy wpoić naszemu dowództwu. — Po co? — Po to oczywiście, by dowódca odciągnął część ludzi spod Towiat dla wzmocnienia zagrożonej Lewochy. — Aha — zrozumiał Justyn — po prostu podstęp. Udają atak na Lewochę, a zaatakują nas? — Zupełnie prawdopodobne. — A jak myślisz, Marku, czy dowódca nie da się wyprowadzić w pole? — z obawą zapytał Justyn. — Naucz się jednej rzeczy — poważnie podział kapral — naucz się nie zastanawiać się nad tym, co robi dowódca, poco i dlaczego. To jego sprawa. Nas to nie obchodzi. My mamy swój zakres działania i tylko w tym zakresie możemy rozumować. Wyobraź sobie, co by to było, gdybyśmy tu, siedząc w tej dziurze zaczęli troskać się nad tym, czy słuszne rozkazy wydaje sztab dywizji, czy nie myli się dowódca armii, albo wódz naczelny. Wojsko na tym właśnie polega, iż każdy ma swoją funkcję i że jest hierarchia tych funkcyj. — To rozumiem — przyznał Justyn. — Ale nie wydaje mi się, by rozpatrywanie sytuacji mogło przesądzić w spełnianiu swoich obowiązków. — Zaraz ci to wyjaśnię — uśmiechnął się Marek. — Wyobraź sobie, że nasz dowódca zacznie zastanawiać się nad rozkazem utrzymania tej linii za wszelką cenę. Pomyśli, że w sztabie nie zdają sobie sprawy z niedogodności tej linii obronnej, że w dywizji przez lekkomyślny rozkaz skazano jego pułk na wybicie do nogi, że znacznie lepiej jest cofnąć się o dziesięć kilometrów za rzekę, przez co wyrówna się front, a pułk zostanie ocalony. Te myśli, jeżeli go nawet nie skłonią do złamania rozkazu, odbiorą mu wiarę w zwierzchników, wiarę w celowość powierzonego mu zadania, osłabią wolę zwycięstwa. A od tego zaczyna się każda klęska. — No dobrze. Dlaczego jednak każą nam tu stać? — Nie wiem. Mogą być różne powody. Może chodzi o to, by zmusić nieprzyjaciela do większej koncentracji sił na tym odcinku, może zostawiono tu nasz pułk na stracenie, gdyż to uratuje, powiedzmy, pięć innych pułków. Może na tyłach przygotowuje się potężna linia obronna i trzeba wroga zatrzymać bodaj kosztem największych ofiar póki nie zostanie ukończona. Różnie być może. I dlatego my tu, nie ogarniając całości, nie powinniśmy w ogóle zastanawiać się nad niczym innym, jak tylko nad tym, jak najlepiej obronić tę naszą pozycję. Mamy zadanie nie dać jej. I tu jest pole dla naszej inicjatywy, osobistej inwencji i rozważań. A zapewniam cię, że to i tak pole dość obszerne. Mówili już półgłosem. Mrok gęstniał i należało zachować maksimum ostrożności. Domaszewicz, który miał świetny wzrok, zobaczył ich pierwszy: na odległym o kilkaset metrów obłym wzgórzu zamajaczyły jakieś sylwetki. Nie mógł skutecznie celować. Chodziło jednak o ostrzeżenie okopów i dlatego dał serię. W dwie minuty później odezwała się z lewego skrzydła druga „maszynka” i niemal jednocześnie wysoko w górę wzbiły się dwie rakiety, oświetlając jaskrawą bielą szeroką przestrzeń i dwie linie dość zwartej tyraliery. Z obu flankowych gniazd i z samych okopów zaterkotały karabiny maszynowe. Raz po raz wysoko w niebie pękały rakiety, raz po raz w równych odstępach czasu przetaczał się ostry grzechot salw karabinowych. Z tyraliery odpowiedziała gęsta, bezładna palba. Krasnoarmiejcy pokładli się i kryjąc się za nierówności gruntu, strzelali zawzięcie. Odezwały się też ich karabiny maszynowe. Nad głowami Domaszewicza i Kielskiego zaświstały kule. Jedna z nich uderzywszy w krawędź leju, zasypała piaskiem oczy Justynowi, który parę minut stracił na wydobycie go spod powiek. Grzechotanie karabinów bolszewickich nagle ustało. Gromkie urrraaa!... wyrzucone przez tysiąc piersi rozległo się echem. — Idą do ataku — krzyknął Domaszewicz. Szli rzeczywiście już nie tyralierą lecz ławą. Maszynka Domaszewicza pracowała bez przerwy. Salwy z okopów stawały się coraz częstsze. Trup padał gęsto. Wreszcie bolszewicy nie wytrzymali ognia i zaczęli bezładnie cofać się. — Dzięki Bogu — otarł spocone czoło Justyn. — Nie bój się, zaraz wrócą — pocieszył go Marek. Nie upłynęło i dziesięciu minut, gdy nieprzyjaciel ponowił atak. Tym razem zdołał dotrzeć niemal pod sam pagórek. Wszakże pięć granatów ręcznych wystarczyło, by w linii zrobić poważną wyrwę. — Jeszcze nie tym razem, towarzysze — mruknął kapral. I posłał za odstępującymi nową serię. — Gdybyśmy mieli choćby byle jakie zasieki z drutu kolczastego — powiedział po chwili — byłoby tu jak u Pana Boga za piecem. — Czy myślisz, że jeszcze wrócą? — z niedowierzaniem zapytał Justyn. — Jak amen w pacierzu. Tak zaczęła się ta noc. Bolszewicy zrywali się co kilkanaście minut do ataku z rosnącym uporem i z coraz większą wściekłością. Za każdym razem zostawiając wielu poległych musieli się cofać. Po paru dopiero godzinach ich dowódcy zorientowali się, że nigdy nie zdobędą okopów, póki nie zgniotą flankowych gniazd. Wtedy dla Justyna i Marka nastało prawdziwe piekło. Na szczęście i w okopach zrozumiano sytuację, toteż w krytycznym momencie kompania cały ogień skierowała ku wzgórzu. Sześć razy Domaszewicz i Kielski byli już przekonani, że nic ich ocalić nie zdoła i sześć razy bolszewicy cofali się w ostatniej chwili. O świcie zdawało się, że pozycje już są zdobyte. Krasnoarmiejcy hurmem z nieludzkim wyciem biegli na okopy. Dziesiątkowani ogniem karabinów maszynowych i ręcznych dopadli jednak okopów. Przez kilka minut trwała zawzięta walka na bagnety i gdyby bolszewickie dowództwo w porę nadesłało pomoc, okop byłby niechybnie zdobyty. Na szczęście pomoc wyruszyła za późno. Zdążyła tylko ocalić cofające się niedobitki przed wyrżnięciem w pień. Pomimo to bitwa nie ustała i dopiero upał w południe przerwał walkę. W dwie godziny później lej zaroił się od żołnierzy. Na zmianę przysłano czternastu ludzi i jeszcze dwa karabiny maszynowe. — Patrz no, Justyn — powiedział głośno Domaszewicz — cośmy warci. Nas odwołują, to muszą na nasze miejsce czternastu przysłać. Mówił to oczywiście żartem, ale dowódca pułku naprawdę ich pracę ocenił: nazajutrz rozkaz dzienny przyniósł Domaszewiczowi awans na plutonowego, Kielskiemu zaś na starszego szeregowca, oraz zapowiedź przedstawienia obu do odznaczenia Krzyżem Walecznych.